


I'd live for you (and that's hard to do)

by Evilunicorn11



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilunicorn11/pseuds/Evilunicorn11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Even harder when you know it's not true~</p><p>Imagine Jemma was with them when Bucky went under again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd live for you (and that's hard to do)

**Author's Note:**

> I was just gonna keep it on Tumblr but I have no followers so I put it here for someone to read.

“You can’t do this.”  “Why not?” “Because...because! This is not what you’re meant to do. You’re meant to live.” “So were all those people I killed, the ones I hurt.” “That’s not fair,” she saddens. “Neither is life,” he smiles. “Besides, I’ll still be here, in there.” He gestured to his new home. “I can’t do this, Jemma. I can’t walk around knowing that any minute, someone could whisper in my ear and I could kill innocent people," he softens his voice, “because I’m 'broken _'_.” 

 

“You sure about this?” Steve intervenes, worrisome. “I can’t trust my own mind,” he tells him, and indirectly, her. “So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head I think going back under is the best thing...for _everybody_.” He looked at Jemma, hoping that his conscientiousness would sway her.

 

"Come here," she raised her arms to wrap around his neck and stifled a cry. He wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry," he almost laughed. He didn't seem worthy enough to cried over.

 

She could feel him smiling into her shoulder. "I'll be fine. It's the right thing to do." 

 

She already knew it was the right thing to do. It was the best option they had.

 

The smoky ice froze over the Winter Soldier again.  

 

As she watched him fall back into another slumber that could last another 70 years, Jemma decided that _she_ would be the one to _free him._

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Ride by Twenty One Pilots, posted originally on tumblr at hiding-from-my-friends (not my main but check it out. i think i'll keep posting here until HFMF gains a higher viewership, then i'll switch over.)


End file.
